Dacey Ashcroft
Name: Dacey 'Dawson' Ashcroft Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Dacey's main interest is a peculiar façade – she'd rather not have to deal with the issues associated with being a girl, and a pretty girl at that. As such, Dacey spends a lot of time ensuring her gender remains as ambiguous as possible. Few people who don't know her well can identify her 100% of the time. Apart from this, Dacey features prominently in Southridge's soccer team, a hobby turned talent which was picked up, once again, on the basis that nobody really expects girls to play the sport. Oh ... and don't forget studying, although if you spent five minutes with Dacey, it would be unlikely it ever slipped your mind again. Appearance: Dacey is pretty in an androgynous kind of way. Her endeavours to remain difficult to pin down as either male or female are greatly aided by her natural appearance, although steps she has personally taken are simultaneously evident. Dacey stands a good deal above the average height for a girl, towering above most others at a massive 6ft 1”. Plenty of soccer as well as genes have served to give Dacey a lean and, here fortitude coming into play, not particularly feminine figure. Nor, it should be noted, is she anything more than modestly endowed – which allows Dacey to conceal her... assets, with rather more ease than would otherwise be the case. Dacey wears her hair very short indeed – dark brown locks barely brushing the tips of her ears. Her eyes are dark brown, but for the most part remain hidden behind reflective sunglasses. Dacey ordinarily wears, and indeed was wearing on the day of the trip, as might be expected, fairly masculine clothes. Covering her head as standard is a bandanna (more specifically, a do-rag) in blue and red – school colours, which Dacey wears as often as she can get away with. She usually wears a loose fitting jersey in order to conceal her body, and scruffy, yet functional cargo pants. On her feet, Dacey sticks to trainers. Biography: Dacey – or, as she prefers to be called; Dawson, takes delight in ambiguity, relishing the fact that a good number of people that don't know her well have to struggle to discern her gender. Of course, this is a rather unusual 'past time' to have. It takes its roots from when Dacey was starting High School (not, it should be noted, at Southridge either), and also, incidentally, hitting puberty. Obviously, that age is about the time when boys start looking at girls in a different light, and vice versa, something which made Dacey distinctly uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't like guys, but the way they started acting in general made her uneasy. Back then, Dacey was still rather pretty, despite being younger, and that made her, in the eyes of some, the object of unwelcome affection. This, Dacey bore for a few years, becoming increasingly more ill at ease and distressed over time by it. Some people just didn't get the point: she wasn't interested. After a particularly forceful encounter with a would-be boyfriend, Dacey finally drew the line. She had her hair cut incredibly short, started dressing in more gender-neutral clothing, and in general, took pains to appear less feminine. Of course, having attended school with her peers for a good while now, this tactic failed for the most part. Then Dacey had a turn of fortune. Her parents had been thinking of moving for a while, and when they consulted Dacey on the matter, she jumped at the chance for a transfer. It would give her an opportunity for a fresh start, with, best of all, far fewer people knowing her identity. Before too long, the relocation was decided, and Dacey started her senior year at none other than Southridge High School as a new transfer student. Dacey was born in Oregon, and grew up there before her and the rest of her family moved to California when she was 16. From an early age, Dacey displayed very little inclination for typical 'girly' pastimes and played both soccer and football at a casual level (although she never played for any teams in the latter). Nothing particularly remarkable stands out about Dacey's early life, apart from the aforementioned charade, although there was one area in which she stood out. Academics. Dacey consistently achieved high grades in a number of subjects, for the most part because of intense studying on her part. Although she enjoyed athletic pursuits, Dacey put in even more effort to the mental side of schooling. This arose as a sort of avoidance tactic, a kind of umbrella excuse. If a guy asked her out and soccer wasn't on 'Oh, I'm studying,' a perfect way of getting around being forced out. Of course, the upshot to that was that Dacey then had to stay in in case the spurned date spotted her around the place. Lacking much interest in electronics or video games, Dacey just had to make the excuse a reality which, in time, both improved her grades and gave her an odd attitude to studying. Almost, in fact, an obsession. At Southridge, Dacey has few friends outside of the soccer team (who, for the most part, have managed to idenftify her) for obvious reasons. A number of people around school have figured out her 'secret', but the whole matter remains relatively low key. Since Dacey keeps to herself a lot, it isn't too hard to maintain the air of mystery. After all, who doesn't get embarrassed when trying to find out someone's gender? Dacey, it should be noted, does feel attraction to others, but rarely of the romantic nature. That just makes her uncomfortable. Perhaps, in time, she would have become more open to relationships, but now that SOTF has come along, time is not something Dacey has in abundance... Advantages: Anonymity – not many people know Dacey very well, both in terms of gender and due to the fact she is, ultimately, a recent transfer student. Few people actually know her real first name. Dacey is also very fit from sports, and has a great deal of knowledge on various subjects due to her love of studying. She's also unlikely to allow feelings (at least those of a romantic nature) to get in the way of logical thinking. Disadvantages: Dacey has no idea how to use her looks to her advantage, so being pretty falls to the wayside. Also, if people don't recognise her as female, they might not 'go easy' on her, so to speak, if they have qualms about fighting girls. Dacey has no fighting ability whatsoever, and no idea how to effectively wield weapons beyond the obvious, so she won't be too useful in a fight. Designated Number: Female Student no. 57 The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Butter Knife Conclusion: Maybe we should've labelled this one B57 instead. She might have a cute face, but she definitely won't be drawing in the crowds if she keeps weraing those clothes. Unfortunately for G57, she doesn't have the ability to step up and fight like a man, and I think it's probably going to lead to an early demise for her. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: 'Eris Marquis '''Collected Weapons: '''Butter knife (designated weapon), Desert Eagle (from Rick Holeman) '''Allies: 'Rick Holeman 'Enemies: 'Melina Frost, Will Sigurbjornsson , Eris Marquis, Lyn Burbank '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dacey, in chronological order. V3: *What a day, what a day, what a day *Time and Time Again *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *This Is How I Disappear *Break Out, Break Out *What you are, I was. *The Hardest Button to Button *Wild International Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dacey Ashcroft. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students